The Hope Institute
by Emmerlaus
Summary: For Japan, the whole world is their own country. However, every nations had to deal with quirks appearing everywhere! This story will be covering how the rest of the world handled becoming a superhero society. The world changed a lot since quirks became the norm of all societies.
1. First member: Cindy Fisher

When every child began to show up quirks, it was panic all around the world. Every country reacted differently upon such event. Country rose and other fallen. Conflicts arose all around the world. Humanity was on the brink of extinction almost.

Except for Québec who became its own country, the whole North America became one whole country. The United States of America were able to resolve this crisis and grew stronger and united because of it.

This story happen in the future, six or seven generation of quirks later on... It's about the birth of one of the greatest **hero team** in USA history.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - First member, Cindy Fisher**

Leaving after her final exam, Cindy stretched herself at the school exit. She had a happy expression on her plump face. She was fully confident to have passed her special exams with full colors. The examiner seemed quite happy by her performance, giving her high hope to be able to be accepted in her dream school: the Hope Institute!

But for now, she decided to go back home to help her mom with her siblings and resume her training. Even though she was almost certain to have being accepted, she still wanted to do her workout. She almost never skipped it.

Her father name was Kyle Fisher, aka the hero " Seawall ". He was the second one to take this hero name after his father retired. He was also one of the most popular local hero of San Diego, California. His quirk was "Elephant Seal". It changed his body permanently, getting some bestial features and abilities of the animal linked to his quirk. The most apparent one was his nose and skin color. He was also taller and stronger than normal person, with a heavy and sturdy body that was surprisingly fast in water...

As for her mom, she was his sidekick at first before becoming his wife. Her name was Lucy and her quirk was " Unicorn ". She had a horn that was able to heal any injuries and powerful legs, granting her a higher speed than most. She chosen " Narval " as her hero name. She only was his sidekick for a year before she had to retired because of her pregnancy.

Kyle loved both his wife and his daughter at first sight. He always wanted a big family of his own. His grandmother from his father side had married under a "Quirk Wedding". While they were lucky enough to achieve their goal after getting birth to their third child, they didn't live in a happy household. The few stories his own father had to say about his parents were not beautiful memories. Because of it, he wanted to make things right with his own family and be the best father he could be. He also hoped secretly she wouldn't inherit his quirk, even if her plump body suggested otherwise.

As for her mom, she heard that her four generation back, the first with her quirk was born from quirkless parents. From what she heard, one of them was a student from Europe who married her university teacher. After that, her linage had being protected by the government as an important. Since it could heal even some advanced cancer, her mom linage had actually become extremely famous as an example of quirks that needed to be protected. Cindy's mom was the first one to have become a hero since that quirk appearance and the world had changed a lot since then. She also hoped her little girl would have her own quirk. Even though she loved her husband, his size and build was still a bit problematic at times.

But to Cindy's parent's surprise, she didn't herit of their quirks! Cindy and her kindergarten friends were playing when one of her friends fell and got a small cut on her leg. When Cindy touched her friend to help her return on her feet, the small cut disappeared and Cindy plum face became emaciated! The hospital confirmed she had both genetic code of her parents but Cindy quirk was unique.

In Cindy case, her quirk have being named "Healing Blubber". She had natural regeneration powers and she was even able to transfer her fat on others to share it. She would be able to accumulate anything she eat directly as body fat if she wished to. Such fat would actually be heavier and sturdier then normal fat as well, acting as a subtle protection. Overall, it seemed a like a perfect fusion of her parents quirk. As for animal feature, she only had the silver tone skin of the elephant seals and dark eyes.

It have being classified as an "extraordinary potential" quirk. Those who had quirk that heal others were highly sought by society after all. Her mom refused countless opportunities back then to be able to work as a hero by the sea. As long as Cindy developed her quirk, she would have a limitless future. Her parents knew this and decided to encourage her to develop her quirk. Although they never put pressure on her to become a hero, she expressed the desire herself. She always had being an active child despise her excellent grades so that part was no issue. After some research, it was discovered her quirk allowed her to passively regenerate even brain cells. It was the doctor's explication for her good excellent memory despise her normal intellect. Her mother wasn't surprised however cause she had a similar effect with her own quirk.

That was also why she knew she scored well at those test. But even so, she always tried to give her best because of her goal. She didn't want to be just any heroes. She wanted to become an inspirational figure like her parents was to her. He was working for the "Last Wave" hero agency, one of the biggest hero agency on the East Coast. Focusing on sea warfare, they often had to deal with illegal traffic of people and drugs for example. Since Mexico had fallen, they were also the USA first line of defense against an invasion as well.

Cindy parent's goal was to protect the West Coast. They were proud of their role as Cindy wanted to be just like them. Since her first step in that direction was done, she was filling chirpy as she went home. As she arrived, she heard crying from his baby brother in the kitchen and the voice of her little sister. She smiled bitterly as she thought about her sister helping out in the household while she had to study and train for her admission in the most famous hero training classes in USA history.

She had a few months before her classes started. She was glad that from now on, she could give help as well a little until the official entrance exam of the Institute. It might be only a few months but she was glad that now she would be able to help her family a bit more during that time. The months passed quickly for her and one day, she dressed up excitingly as she was going to the Hope Institute, where she would take her final examination to enter her dream hero school!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit shorter this time then in my previous fanfics. Both because of time limit and because the first chapters are merely going to be introductions.


	2. Second member: Warren Stone

**Chapter two: Warren Stone**

Although the food was good, "Kiki's Restaurant & Bar" was special for more than this reason alone. It had survived the trial of time and it was very popular, especially by El Paso locals. A local hero had married the owner of the restaurant a few generations ago. Although the hero lineage became history, the locals kept its memory alive.

Warren Stone both loved the restaurant history and food. Of course, he wasn't allowed to drink alcohol yet but it was one of his favorite place in El Paso. He was brought here to celebrate his admission to the Hope Institute and for the occasion, his parents had reserved the whole restaurant for themselves!

The "Sand Castle" hero association was not the greatest one but their speciality made them unique in the South part of the USA. Not only they had lots of patrols to do but they also owned the entire White Sands National Monument. In term of influence, this hero association covered Arizona, Texas and New Mexico.

Their signature quirk was called " Sand Body". This quirk would absorb the minerals through their feet and their hands, changing their lower body and their arms into sand. It also allowed them to control the earth around them. It was easier with sand and becoming increasingly difficult the less granulated the earth around was. Controlling small pebble was still possible but larger rock was very difficult. It made this quirk almost unbeatable in deserts setting. Although Warren quirk was somewhat similar, it actually mutated. Not only he didn't need to touch sand with his feet, he could change his whole body into a blue sand elemental with a simple thought! Not only that but it also contained a powerful soporific agent!

Even if in the USA you could become a good hero with a non-flashy quirk, there was also less chances for you to reach the top. A hero who was powerful and unique would have chance to be recognized by the public. Such recognition was always good for the hero business as well as increasing your influence. Toy companies could even sell toys and other merchandise of yourself if you were popular enough in the whole United States of America. Even if it was just increasing the reputation of the Sand Castle hero association for the locals, having a flashy powerful quirk would help them remain deeply rooted in their own sphere of influence.

Warren's quirk appeared when he was three year old and he was, of course, trained by his family who, slowly but surely, trained him with his quirk. It was soon evident however that his quirk wouldn't develop the same way as theirs. Even though he could work in the family business, they realized that he wouldn't be able to shine as much as his two brothers when in the desert.

They didn't loved him less for it however but they encouraged him in expending his views. It was fortunate that Warren was at ease everywhere and didn't mind being away from home. He also had being fascinated by other heroes and he grew up wanting to be just like them. Most hero's story came from urbans areas, where crime was more abundant. Over the years, it was apparent that Warren Stone would love to make a name for himself in a big city and become part of a great hero agency or a popular hero team to make a name for himself.

However, his gentle and layback attitude made it hard for him to be seeing as hero material. He was sleeping easily ten if not twelve hours per night. Maybe it was because of his quirk but he was extremely hard to awake during his sleeping period. And during the day, ever since young, he had being addicted to soda. As a young teen, it became energy drinks and coffee. Although not narcoleptic, he was always a bit difficult for him to concentrate during his classes. He soon became homeschooled where professional tutors helped him overcome such difficulties. For his family, it was a small sacrifice seeing how Warren was willing to compensate over his own flaws during his tutoring.

In the end, Warren's efforts had pay off. Soon he would head to the Hope Institute where his new life would begin. He was incredibly excited... which was only shown because of a permanent smile on his face. He didn't get a recommendation but he wasn't worried too much about it. He had confidence with his family training, he would be able to beat others who didn't have such background. There was others like him too and most of them were successful in the entrance exams.

The whole family celebrated joyfully the whole evening. They sang, laugh and everyone had a nice time. Warren family were all close and when there was alcohol, they would be even more cheerful than usual. A few days later, Warren packed only the bare necessities. He took the plane with one of his brother to go to the Hope Institute...

Warren slept during the whole flight of course. His brother, during the flight, couldn't help but wonder if he would really be able to adjust to the Hope Institute once he get there. He shrugged, shoving such thoughts on the side. The world of heroes had a lot of colorful characters so it should be ok.

When the plane landed, Warren was smiling, having a good dream... He was already dreaming of the wonderful school life he would join!

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The second character have finally be introduced! As I was writing this, the latest Hero Academia chapter showed someone with a sand type quirk. I had to make sure the America version of that quirk was different lol! Also, the El Paso restaurant I mentioned truly exist. I chose that one because of its location and good reviews... but also because the nickname of one of my friends is "Kiki" lol!


End file.
